lazytown, Fun and Games
by TinyDancer565
Summary: Stephanie wants everybody to be healthy but there was an arcade with junk food just built. So they built a kids gym that they can exerscise while they watch tv or listen to music


Carolyn Bauer

LAZYTOWN

Candy and Games

It was just another day at Lazytown when Stephanie was walking down the street. Then she noticed something being built. She was interested in what was going on so she went to where everyone was gathering.

She saw one of her good friends Pixel and went over to ask what was going on. He seemed very excited as Stephanie was talking to him. She asked with excitement, "What's being built?"

Pixel replied with a big grin on his face, "They're building an arcade with stores for food and candy! They'll have just about every video game made, and all the candy you could ever ask for."

Stephanie begun to have a worried face, she knew it was just another trick Robbie Rotten. He was just trying to get everyone at lazytown to become even lazier. Stephanie knew she had to go tell Sportacus about the new arcade. When she told him about the new arcade they both knew what was going to come.

Spotacus wanted to know what the place was going to look like, so the headed over to where it was being built. By then there where more kids gathered around watching it be made. As they where looking around they knew Robbie Rotten was involved with the new arcade and would be talking to all the kids about all the new things. To no surprise, they spotted the top of his head in a huge crowd of kids, telling them all the games that would be there and how much food and candy they will have.

The new arcade was open the next day. Stephanie and Sportacus decide they would go there to see what all the kids where doing. When they walked in they where so disappointed in what they saw. All the kids where sitting on couches playing games and eating. When Stephanie and Sportacus went to go get their friends, they where too lazy to even get up. Stephanie and Sportacus didn't know what to do. They wanted to help their friends but didn't know how, so they went back to Sportacus's house to get ideas. On their way there they where stopped by Robbie Rotten. He was trying to capture Stephanie and Sportacus so they wouldn't destroy his goal to make everyone lazy.

Robbie Rotten tried tying them up but with Sportacus's moves he was able to tie Robbie Rotten up. They continued on their way to Sportacus's house and when they got there it was destroyed. All of his equipment was tipped over and all of his close torn through and dishes broken. It was obvious Robbie Rotten was behind this. Stephanie and Sportacus cleaned up the enormous mess, and got to thinking.

They had many ideas but most of them wouldn't work, until Stephanie came up with a brilliant idea. She wanted to have a gym for kids. It would have music blasting, posters splattered on the walls, TVs on so they could watch movies and shows while they where working out, and a smoothie bar where any fruit smoothie they wanted could be made.

It was a fantastic idea except for one part. They didn't have enough money to do this. So they made signs and hung them up, and when door to door asking if they would donate some money. Enough people pitched in so they could build the amazing gym.

They got a constructor and his team to build the gym for them. As the gym was being built Stephanie and Sportacus decided to make signs and get the word around town. So they colored all the signs and put them all over town, then headed to the arcade to tell all the kids about it.

When they walked in they where surprised how lazy and unmotivated the kids looked. As they started telling the kids they seemed kind of interested in it. After they mentioned all the new things that would be there, they had the kid's full attention.

The new gym opened in two days, so they decided to get all the kids signed up. People kept coming and the list was growing and that's when Stephanie and Sportacus knew they did the right thing.

The day the gym opened there where so many kids and they where all having fun. The arcade Rotten Robbie built was torn down and destroyed because he no longer had any business.

Lazytown was back to being normal, and all the kids had a new gym to have fun at.


End file.
